NiGHTS: Piano In The Dark
by ERiN OPPEL
Summary: After Wizeman destroys NiGHTS, Reala follows the melody of a mysterious piano to a secret room where NiGHTS' angel is begging him to help her. NiGHTSxReala Songfic. PS: Blame Microsoft Word for messing it up.


Daddy always said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NiGHTS: Piano In The Dark

(Songfic by ERiN OPPEL)

Note: Woot! My first Songfic! I was inspired by a music video I once saw. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the NiGHTS characters or the song "Piano In The Dark". NiGHTS is copyrighted by SEGA and "Piano In The Dark" is by Sweetbox.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daddy always said  
These are the 88 keys to pain

"She chose to die. That was her fault." Wizeman had said to him earlier that night.

And daddy always said  
Rinse down the hurt before it stains

"I gave her a chance to return to us, but she decided to go her own course, so I had to choice but to destroy her."

Reala tried to block out the memory, but the sound and images were as clear as they had been moments ago. He had just witnessed the death of NiGHTS. At first he was too stunned to react, for he couldn't believe that Wizeman had actually killed her.

But daddy never said that after this not much remains

"She is gone, now," Wizeman had went on as Reala continued to stare at the lifeless body he had once been so close to. "She won't stand in our way anymore. I can finally take over Nightopia."

Reala had swallowed and shook his head. "N-no…you're making a big mistake…" He knew he was supposed to hate NiGHTS, but the sight of her laying motionless had made him feel sick to his stomach and ach at his heart. He didn't know why her death was affecting him so much. Could it be that he…was in love with NiGHTS?

If only he told her to play her life instead of shame

Wizeman had narrowed all his eyes at Reala. "The only mistake I ever made was not destroying her long ago. I should've stopped her the first time she ruined her life. But I suppose she's no more of a disgrace than before." Then his eyes had turned to the body of NiGHTS. "Such a shame, though, isn't it? She was my best Nightmaren before she rebelled. Well, that was her decision. There's nothing she can do about it now."

Now as Reala laid in his bed, he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. He tried to forget Wizeman's hate. He tried to forget the look on NiGHTS' dead face. She had been in great pain, but it wasn't so physical as it was emotional pain. Reala didn't understand that. But he didn't want to think about it anymore.

When the lights go down  
And the world's asleep

It was very late now, a little after midnight. All the other Nightmarens at the castle were probably sleeping, so Reala tried to get some rest as well.

But he couldn't. His mind kept drifting to NiGHTS. He was sure, now, that he had had strong feelings for the purple jester. But now that she was gone, it didn't matter.

Did it?

She plays piano in the dark

Reala was so tired, but so much in thought, that he thought he could hear a piano playing. It took him a moment to realize that there really was a piano. He sat up, confused. He didn't remember there ever being a piano in the Nightmare Castle. And who would be playing it so very late at night?

Curious, Reala got out of his bed and went into the hall. He followed the sound, which seemed to be coming from somewhere far below. He eventually found a room with a spirling stone staircase (toungue twister!) that lead down to another door. The music was much louder now.

Piano in the dark

Reala had never known this part of the castle existed. He flew down to the door at the bottom of the staircase and hesitated before slowly opening the door.

Reala couldn't tell what the room looked like, for it was pitch black. But the sound of the piano was at its strongest here. Reala had the urge to call out to whoever was in there, but he couldn't move his mouth.

She's haunted by a whiskey melody

The door closed behind him, but he didn't bother to turn around. He was frozen. "The piano…" Reala thought. "It must be magic…" Reala started to panic. He wanted to get out of there before the melody turned him into some kind of zombie, but he was stuck in mid-air.

Then a pale blue light started to emit from the center of the room, bathing the room in a warm glow. Reala shut his eyes immediately, stung by the sudden light after so much time in darkness. But he was so curious to see what was happening, so he slowly opened his eyes.

When she plays piano in the dark

He saw NiGHTS. But it wasn't really NiGHTS, he realized, once he saw that she looked more like she was made of a pale blue wind. She was sitting in the air with her back turned to him. And she was playing an invisible piano.

Piano in the dark

Reala wondered if this was the ghost of NiGHTS, and that seemed pretty logical. But he didn't know what she was doing here. He didn't even know she could play an invisible piano. He wondered if he should just leave, but then he realized that NiGHTS must've brought him here. But why?

No one understands  
These are her 88 keys to pain (oooh...)

Whenever NiGHTS had played her invisible flute, it had sounded so happy. But now when she played the piano, the music was indeed beautiful, but sad and depressed.

The music slowed to a stop and NiGHTS turned her head to Reala, who nearly flinched and he realized she already knew he was there the whole time. Her face still looked like she was some kind of inner pain. NiGHTS gazed longingly at Reala with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. It was heartbreaking. Reala wanted to look away, but he felt hypnotized. "NiGHTS…" was all he managed to say.

And no one ever sees her  
Rinse down the hurt before it stains (mmm hmmm...)

NiGHTS lowered her head and turned back to her piano.

"I have failed." Her whisper echoed throughout the room.

Reala wasn't sure what she meant.

"I vowed I would stop Wizeman forever this time. Those dreamers were counting on me." She sighed. "But it's too late now."

Reala could hear in her voice that it was hard for her to say these things, even though they were true.

But now she's finally realized  
Not much of her remains (oh oh oh oh)

"Reala…I am nothing left. Now only you are able to stop Wizeman." She turned to him again, her eyes pleading. "Please, Reala…you have to stop him."

If only she knew how to play her life like she plays her shame (oh...)

Reala desperately wanted to say yes, now that he knew how he felt about NiGHTS. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do it. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, NiGHTS…but I can't. Wizeman's my master, and he's too powerful."

NiGHTS' gaze seemed to harden and she whipped her head around back to the piano. "I know you think I should've listened to Wizeman. Maybe if I did, this wouldn't have happened." She sighed again. "But my life is over."

When the lights go down  
And the world's asleep  
She plays piano in the dark  
Piano in the dark

With her head down, NiGHTS continued to play the piano.

She's haunted by a whiskey melody  
When she plays piano in the dark  
Piano in the dark

Reala started to realize that the music she was playing was a reflection of her emotions. She was ashamed at not fulfilling her promise, and this was haunting her. Even so, he still knew there would be no way he could defeat Wizeman on his own. "I really want to, NiGHTS, but I can't."

NiGHTS stopped playing and stood up.

Daddy always said these are the 88 keys to pain...

She faced Reala with a glare. "You don't know how I feel. I won't be able to escape the pain until Wizeman is gone."

Reala felt a chill run through his spine. He was startled by the fiercity in NiGHTS.

NiGHTS must've noticed his fear, for her expression lost its anger and was replaced by desperation. "Oh, please, Reala…Do it for the dreamers…do it for your own good…" A ghostly tear slide down her nearly invisible cheek. "Do it for me."

Oooh...yes...  
Oh huh...  
88 (88 keys to pain)

"NiGHTS…"

88 (88 keys to shame)

"Promise me you'll do it, Reala."

88 (Oh...)  
Oh...(that's all she has)

She died unhappy. A failure. And that was torturing Reala. He couldn't leave her with all her shame and unhappiness. It was all she had, and it wasn't fair.

A new confidence filled Reala's heart and he gazed determindly at NiGHTS. "I promise, NiGHTS."

When the lights go down  
And the world's asleep  
She plays piano in the dark  
Piano in the dark

For the first time that night, NiGHTS smiled. "Thank you, Reala." She murmured. She kept her gaze on Reala and her form began to disappear into a whirl of wind as piano music started playing again.

"No, NiGHTS! Don't leave me!" Reala cried. He could finally move again, and he reached out with his hand.

She's haunted by a whiskey melody  
When she plays piano in the dark  
Piano in the dark

NiGHTS' wind spirit swirled around Reala. He could see her face right in front of his. The next thing he knew, NiGHTS put her ghostly lips to his. He didn't feel anything, for she was just a spirit, but it was wonderful all the same, because Reala knew that NiGHTS returned his feelings. He closed his eyes, wanting this moment to last.

When the lights go down  
And the world's asleep

When Reala opened his eyes, NiGHTS was gone and the room was as black as it had been when he had first entered it.

She plays piano in the dark  
Piano in the dark  
She's haunted by a whiskey melody

He could still hear the piano playing softly in the darkness. "I promise, NiGHTS…I'll do my best." He whispered. "I love you."

When she plays piano in the dark  
Piano in the dark

The music faded until Reala couldn't hear it anymore. He turned to the door and went out of the room.

When Reala woke up that morning, all the other Nightmarens were already up and getting ready to go do their duties.

None of them seemed to have heard the piano that night.

She plays in the dark...

THE END


End file.
